Infinite Combinations
by USS Empire Crew
Summary: The Empire gets called to go to the Annual Federation Celebration of Diversity. Mission 12.


***Infinite Combinations***

Most people wouldn't be able to notice it, but Katana could tell the debriefing had gone badly from the minute slump in Sarah's shoulders and the exhaustion in her eyes. "Wha'd they say?" she asked as she got up from one of the chairs outside the conference room and walked with her friend.

"I was lucky not to get a court martial."

"That bad?"

"It gets worse."

The two got into a turbolift and headed for the operations deck of Space Station _Poseidon_. "How much worse?"

"They recognize it wasn't our fault that we were sent to the past, but they don't like that we brought Lt. Ocala'Dhael back with us. So, as punishment, although they don't phrase it that way, we have to go here." Sarah handed Katana a PADD.

As Katana skimmed the contents she grew more and more outraged. "They can't do this to us!"

"Actually they can."

Katana harrumphed. "I would have preferred the court martial."

*****

Ocala'Dhael stood uneasily in the Captain's Ready Room. She watched the waves outside the large window and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Would they try to return her to her own time? Would they send her to some institute to "catch up"? She knew this ship had been accepted, but it was an entire ship full of people; she was insignificant and malleable. As the orange tinged waters lapped up against the station, she realized nothing was up to her. And she didn't like feeling helpless.

The doors hissed open. Captain Cosmo stepped in and looked surprised (for a Vulcan). "Am I late, Lt.?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm early."

Sarah walked around her desk and motioned for Ocala to sit down. "I suppose you're wondering what's going to happen to you." Ocala said nothing. "You have a choice. Either you can go to a Vulcan Science institute to acquire the knowledge required to operate a 27th century starship, or you can stay here as Security and Tactical officer. Unless, of course, you wish to resign."

Ocala couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I could stay here?"

"I believe that's what I just said. You'll still have to learn both the new technology and the 24th century interfaces we use, but it seems more practical to do it on a ship."

Ocala stood. "I will accept the position of Chief of Security."

"Welcome aboard. Cmdr. Nishida can provide you with the necessary manuals. The first staff meeting is in five minutes."

*****

"First, I want to tell you that Lt. Ocala'Dhael has accepted the Security Chief position here with us. I hope you all will help her learn the ropes," Sarah began. The senior staff was in the conference room, ready to hear her news.

Eight worried faces looked up at her, and seven nodded their assent.

"Secondly, I have the results of the debriefing."

"We're not getting court martialed, are we?" asked Keei, ever blunt.

"No. We're not getting court martialed."

"It's much, much worse," Katana said, arms crossed across her chest and semi-slumping.

Ignoring Katana, Sarah went on. "Starfleet feels that we would be most useful providing Starfleet's presence at the centennial anniversary of the "Annual Federation Celebration of Diversity.""

"What does that entail?" Sig asked, painfully remembering the last social function they had been required to attend.

"We go to the conference and... participate. This would include traditional dress, if you have it. Each delegation will lead a song, dance, discussion, or skit."

"Skit?" Toru echoed incredulously.

"Yes. The other delegations mostly are from specific planets or regions, so they could probably lead a song or something. Since we're the Starfleet component, however, I'm open to suggestions."

"How about that marching song about the woman and the beer and--" Keei offered.

"No," just about everyone else responded firmly.

"I don't think a vulgar song like that would be appropriate..." Elenna said.

"Just a thought. Jeez."

"Think about it everyone. Dismissed. Except you, Lt. Ocala'Dhael." Ocala turned around, clearly confused. "We have to make another meeting"

*****

"You have a choice. Either you can go to a Vulcan Science institute to acquire the knowledge required to operate a 27th century starship, or you can stay here as Security and Tactical officer. Unless, of course, you wish to resign." Captain Cosmo's voice was strange on her ears after all she had been through. So sure she had been of everyone down on the planet...her Romulan heritage and training in intelligence had given Ocala a self-assurance of her surroundings. Now she was questioning what here was real, what wasn't. Time traveling space ships weren't unheard of by any means, but actually visiting something that wasn't quite part of your time period was a bit unnerving. Ocala'Dhael looked up at the Captain, wishing she could be part of their time, but unsure of it.

"I could stay here?" she heard herself say.

"I believe that's what I just said. You'll still have to learn both the new technology and the 24th century interfaces we use, but it seems more practical to do it on a ship," Captain Cosmo replied.

This was a chance of a lifetime. But what about her mother, the Federation, her father... And at that moment, Ocala'Dhael knew she had already made up her mind. Here was the chance she had been looking for to escape some of the prejudice surrounding her birth, her place in Romulan and Federation society. And while she longed to see her mother one last time, to hold Tempest once more, to be on the USS _Deity_ again, she knew that it was already behind her.

Ocala stood. "I will accept the position of Chief of Security."

"Welcome aboard. Cmdr. Nishida can provide you with the necessary manuals. The first staff meeting is in five minutes."

Stretching her features into some semblance of a smile, Ocala'Dhael headed out the door. She was automatically granted by Commander Nishida, who handed Ocala the promised manuals and flew into explaining the teetering stack. Gaining control of the PADDs, Ocala listened as the Commander explained the various manuals.

"The first one you should read is on Federation policy. I expect it isn't much different, but it's required. Then there's one on the duties of being part of the senior staff, another on Security and Tactical, and one on the features of this class of ship." They stepped on to a turbolift." The last two are on our 24th century systems." The turbolift came to a surprisingly soft halt, and Ocala followed the Commander as he got off. "And here's the briefing room." The doors opened with their trademark _swoosh_. At least something was familiar. Habit had Ocala proceeding towards the head of the table, but Commander Nishida gestured to a seat near the back. Sitting, Ocala'Dhael set the PADDs down gingerly, ensuring that they didn't fall. She would rather not make a fool of herself in front of these strangers. But watching as the people entered the room, she recognized many of them from the planet. It unnerved her to be the one left out of the loop.

Captain Cosmo began her briefing, mentioning the Annual Federation Celebration of Diversity. Ocala couldn't help but smile inwardly. She had been required to attend once during her years in the Academy. Apparently, as a foreign student from a planet not belonging to the Federation, she needed to experience "first hand" the diversity she was going to be defending with Starfleet. She had gone with her Klingon friend, Draka, who was also required. The highlight of the evening had been when Draka, drunk with bloodwine, had beaten two Andorians, a Bajoran, a Vulcan and three humans at arm wrestling. While it was all in good fun, when Draka lost to her next opponent - a large Cardassian legate - she punched him right in the face, not only damaging relations with Cardassia, but earning her expulsion from the Academy. Ocala'Dhael dragged herself away from the memory, back to what the Captain was saying.

"...everyone. Dismissed. Except you, Lt. Ocala'Dhael." Ocala turned around, confused. "We have to make another meeting." Ocala sighed inwardly, and set her PADDs back on the table, waiting for the others to clear so she could speak with the Captain.

*****

Keei left muttering under her breath.

"It's a _good_ song, I could have suggested the Hedgehog song." She sniffed disdainfully and took the turbolift back to her lab.

"Heathens. Don't appreciate good music." She entered the meticulously clean lab and let herself into her office, the polar opposite of the area outside. The petite science officer consoled herself by singing the song as she deleted requests for reports.

"When on a long march and you want some good cheer, don't drink wine or champagne, just drink beer! When everything's gone to he-"

"Ma'am?" Keei looked up at her assistant.

"Yes?"

"Um..." The young woman looked around the room embarrassed. They both waited for a moment and the ensign's face kept getting more red.

"You want me to stop singing, don't you?"

*****

"Before you ask," Sarah said after everyone had left, "we're going down to deck 6."

"Why?" Ocala'Dhael asked as she and Sarah started towards the turbolift.

"You are aware in this time period the Romulan Star Empire has been assimilated?" Ocala nodded, not really sure what to say. "One of the reasons Starfleet decided the Empire would go is that no other ship could provide a presentation of Romulan culture."

Ocala was taken aback. "You mean the best they could do was a half Romluan from a century ago?"

Sarah paused outside a door on deck 6. "No, the best they could do was a half Romluan from a hundred years ago and five Romulans from three hundred years ago."

As Ocala was about to express her utter confusion, the door opened.

"You're late," a man said in Romulan.

"Only by 73 seconds," Sarah responded in kind. They entered the common room, and Sarah said, "Lt., this is Leind i-Mnaeha tr'AAmnae," indicating the man who had answered the door. "Nvaed ir-LLeib tr'Jeiai, Aerrieu i-Mnaeha t'Kheimnb, Haioden i-Erreah, Ekkhae ir-Eilhaunn t'Rhinnsae," she added, indicating the people in the room. "Everyone, this is Lt. Ocala'Dhael."

Ocala was a bit shocked, but greeted them all the same. What was next in this place? Dancing bears? Sarah began to tell them the same thing she had told the officers in the conference room, and Ocala took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. It was only after she had gathered her thoughts that she realized Sarah was not using the UT; even though her accent left something to be desired, she was speaking fluently in Romulan. Ocala supposed she wasn't that surprised, though, because Captain Cosmo had taught herself a dead Earth language as well, and Romulan is much more useful. Or, perhaps more accurately, was more useful.

"Any questions?" Sarah asked as she finished.

"Why are we doing this, exactly?" Nvaed asked. It was clear he was not thrilled at the idea.

Sarah went to answer, but Leind got there first. "Because you don't want to be thrown out the airlock." Nvaed shut up promptly.

"Anything else?" No one seemed willing to ask anymore questions. "Then I will see you all later. Don't worry Lt., you don't have any more meetings to attend." And with that, she left.

*****

Katana McCoy attempted to fume. Unfortunately, (or fortunately if you were Rob or Kimmi) she was merely achieving a mild glower. On the one hand, she really hated cultural functions. They sucked. You listened to a bunch of caterwauling, ate a bunch of weird food you weren't certain was legal, and heard about a thousand 'back in my country's. They sucked. On the other hand, she was relatively certain this would lead to hilarity among the ranks as everyone attempted to be overly culturally sensitive and hopefully play dress up. She just wanted no personal part of it. And on any other ship, she was certain her rank might have gotten her out of something this distasteful, Sarah was bound and driven to make a mockery of her. (And Katana really couldn't blame her, considering her own similar tendencies.) So, on the other other hand, she had different fingers.

She sighed loudly. Rob stepped up to the plate.

"Uh, boss-lady? Why are you… uh…Not-happy?" he said. Katana smiled suddenly. Kimmi and Rob were used to these smiles. They almost always meant someone or something was going to be eaten. Chris had taken to calling it the 'lady or the tiger' smile.

"Rob, my dear, where are you from?" she asked. Rob blinked.

"Earth?" he replied. Katana smiled a little wider. Rob stepped back.

"Okay, get a little more specific. Like, I'm from San Francisco, but I'm Japanese and American. C'mon. Enlighten me," she purred. Rob backed up another step. Kimmi smiled, and let her eyes flick back and forth, much like a wimble-something or another match.

"Uh, I'm American? Chris is Chinese and English," he offered. Kimmi smiled a little wider.

"I'm French," she threw in. Katana chuckled. 

"How much do you know about those cultures?" she inquired. They looked at each other.

"Uh, enough, I guess, why?" they replied. Katana chucked again, but there was a distinctly maniacal edge to it.

"Good, because we're having culture day."

Kimmi and Rob looked at each other, horrified.

"Not the Annual Federation Celebration of Diversity!" they cried in unison. Katana cackled.

"That'd be the one." The two junior officers turned their aghast faces onto their commander.

"I have the plague!" Kimmi cried.

"I blew up the holodeck!" Rob tried. Katana giggled.

"No dice, dears. We're in this together. But we will not go quietly into the night!" Rob and Kimmi glanced at each other, and sat down Indian-style on the floor together, anticipating a speech.

"We will not surrender! On the surface, it may seem as though I have submitted to the will of the enemy, but I'm building a grass roots movement, and we shall be victorious! We will take down those bourgeoisie pigs when they least expect it, and we will have honor, glory, and freedom!" Katana paused for breath.

"How?" Rob asked, with wonder. Katana shrugged.

"Haven't the slightest clue." She grinned. "Now let's go play cultural dress up!" Kimmi and Rob again threw themselves into facial contortions of abject terror.

*****

_Tap, tap, taptap... _Sighing, Aerial tapped her fingernails on the console. She was tired, and phrases from the Officer's meeting echoed in her head, not really sinking in. 

"Diver-sity...Di-Versity...di-Ver-sity...Div-Ersity..." she mumbled to herself.

"Lt. Stellar?" A mousy ensign timidly approached her.

"Mmm?"

"No matter how you pronounce it, it means the same thing."

"...Sure it does..."

*****

The chime rang and Sarah looked up from her desk. "Come," she said. She was almost surprised to see her visitor, but not quite. "What can I do for you, Mr. Nara?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Captain," Sig began, "I'm not really sure what I should do for the cultural festival. I mean, I'm obviously a Trill, but I know the most about Earth. But then, so do a lot of people, and so it might be good to represent Trill since a lot of people will be representing Earth. But—"

"Mr. Nara, I understand your position. I've been struggling with that question as well, and here's what I think: Do you consider yourself to be from Trill or from Earth? Because it doesn't really matter what you are. It matters where your home is."

Sig looked thoughtful for a minute and turned to leave, then stopped. "Which did you choose, Captain?"

"I haven't, yet."

Sig thought for a moment more. "Thank you, Captain." He turned and left, hopefully a little less confused than before.

*****

No sooner had Sig left that the door chimed again. "Come," Sarah said without looking up. She did look up, however, when her desk was assaulted by a large sword. She was still trying to compose herself when Katana burst out with an almost uncharacteristic bubbly-ness.

"I figured out what we should do for the skit thing!"

"Kill them so we don't actually have to come up with anything?"

Katana pondered for a second. "I hadn't thought of that. That might be better than my plan..."

"Since we're not going to kill anyone, what is your plan?"

Katana looked disappointed for a few moments before launching into a peppy explanation. "We should showcase weapons and fighting styles!"

"This is going to help our image as a peaceful organization of exploration, I'm sure," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"What about all the crewmembers who don't have any weapons to showcase?"

"We don't all have to be in this thing, do we?"

"More than five would be good."

"We have more than five! There's everyone in security and me and Toru  
and... I'm sure some of us have hidden talents."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but answered neutrally because it was the only (acceptable) idea she had. "I'll be sure to consider it."

"What if I volunteered to organize it?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just afraid Aerial or someone will organize us into holding hands and singing 'Kumbaya.'"

"Well since I was going to delegate this operation to you--"

"What? You're going to make me do it anyway? You're the captain, why don't you do it?"

"Because I enjoy watching you squirm." Since Katana just glared at her, Sarah decided to give her real reasoning. "Think of it as your musical that never was."

Katana's face lit up. "Musical... Now there's an idea!"

"Uh, Katana--"

"Be back later!" Katana called as the doors hissed behind her. Sarah resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands.

*****

Aerial looked down at her hands, clasped around the cold steel. It felt heavy, as well it should. She was nauseated, but it didn't matter. This was how it was going to happen. She shifted it into her right hand an aimed at her temple. Her index finger slide to the trigger and it felt right somehow. A deep breath and she pulled--

*****

BAM!

In her darkened room, Aerial bolted up in bed, sweating profusely. _Wha--how--the--what?_ Her mind wouldn't focus - her breathing was to fast to get any coherent thoughts out.

Gasping for air in her bedroom, Aerial searched her brain, and one word floated to the top of her muddled thoughts. 

"Diversity?"

*****

Halfway to Federation Celebration of Diversity, Captain Cosmo received a message from Admiral Telik. It was short, just that they were urgently needed back Starbase _Ex Astris_. Sounded like they were out of the frying pan and into the fire. She walked out of her ready room and onto the bridge.

"Turn her around, Mr. Stellar."

"Captain?" Aerial asked confused.

"We're not going to the diversity… thing."

"Yay!" Keei said a little too loudly from the science station.

"Instead we're going on a really dangerous fleet mission. Set course for Starbase _Ex Astris_."

"Course laid in, Captain."

"We're not gaining anything by staying here," Sarah said as she sat down heavily.

"Engaging," Aerial replied.


End file.
